Back to Kindergarten
by rom.png
Summary: He never understood why Lord Death enrolled him in kindergarten anyway. He had a tutor before. He didn't see why he couldn't just get a new one after the old one quit. But instead he sent him here. You'll love it Kid, he would say. You'll not only learn new things, but you'll make a bunch of friends! You need to be social, you know.
1. First Day Jitters

"But I don' wanna go to kindergarten…", the tiny reaper whined as he held his father's large hand down the long hallway.

"Oh, Kiddo, don't be silly," the older reaper smiled. "You're gonna love it here, I just know it."

"But Daddy…"

"Oh, look. We're already here."

The two stopped in front of a large brown door decorated with large colorful letters spelling "Ms. Nygus's Kindergarten Class" Kid gripped his father's hand even tighter. He was getting even more nervous than he already was.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go inside," Lord Death eagerly opened the door to the large and rowdy kindergarten classroom.

Kids. There were little kids all over the large room. Kid scanned the room as he saw plenty of his future "classmates" run rampantly from one section of the classroom to the other, coloring, stacking blocks, playing pretend, you name it. Kid stood close to his father, apprehensive to the new surroundings.

"Where is that teacher, anyways?" Lord Death huffed. "She should be around here somewhe-"

"Over here," A tall, dark-skinned woman finally appeared. Her height and calm voice contrasted greatly from loud squeals coming from the group of small kindergartners behind her.

"Sorry for the wait, you must be the new parent." She squatted down to Kid's level and gave him a warm smile. "And you must be my new student. I'm Ms. Nygus. What's your name?"

The tiny reaper immediately hid behind his father's cloak. "U-um… D-Death the K-Kid…" The teacher cocked her head to the side. _That's an unusual name._

"Or just 'Kid' for short," Lord Death interjected. "Sorry about that. He's just a little shy."

Ms. Nygus stood up. "Oh, that's quite alright. Many of my students were pretty shy on their first day too. Now they're just little social butterflies. This little one will more than likely be just like them by the end of this week."

Kid stared at his new teacher as she and his father talked more about the class. He never understood why Lord Death enrolled him in kindergarten anyway. He had a tutor before. He didn't see why he couldn't just get a new one after the old one quit. But instead he sent him here. _You'll love it Kid_, he would say. _You'll not only learn new things, but you'll make a bunch of friends! You need to be social, you know. _Now he was going to a whole new place with a new teacher and new students and he would be all by myself.

The older reaper squatted down to Kid's level and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I'd better get going. You be good to the teacher, okay?"

Kid but his lip, trying his best not to cry. "Y-you promise to come back, right?"

The older reaper chuckled. "Of course, I wouldn't just leave you here." Lord Death stood up and ruffled his son's hair. "Now have a great first day of school! Love ya!"

With that, the older reaper left the room, waving happily to his young son. Ms. Nygus closed the door behind her, stifling a yawn.

"Well then, now that that's settled," she began. "Why don't we get get you settl-"

The older woman turned around to find the young reaper wiping his face, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kid?" She kneeled down and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I-I... The little reaper was interrupted by his tiny hiccups. "I don' wanna be here. I wan' my daddy..."

Ms. Nygus gently pulled Kid's hands from his face, wiping away his tears. "Oh sweetie, I know," she gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "It can be scary when you're in a whole new place all by myself, but you'll be okay. You're gonna have fun and make all sorts of new friends. But you're gonna have to be a big boy for your daddy. Do you think you can do that?"

Kid stopped crying and looked at his teacher solemnly. "O-okay."

"Good job," she smiled and took Kid's hand. "Now come on, class is about to start."

* * *

><p>"Ok, class! We have a new student today!" Ms. Nygus cheered happily in front of her kindergarten class. Kid stood right next to her, gripping her skirt. All of the kindergarteners eyes fell upon him, staring at him intently. They all almost matched, wearing the same school uniform.<p>

"Class, give a nice, warm welcome to Death the Kid. Or just "Kid" for short." Nygus bent down to Kid's level and inched him toward the crowd, pulling him from her skirt. "Come on, don't be shy," she whispered.

"H-hello..." Kid whispered. He immediately gripped Ms. Nygus's arm and hid his face in her sleeve afterwards. The class began to burst into whispers, making Kid even more nervous.

_His name's Death? That's kinda scary._

_Is Kid his last name?_

_Why are there stripes in his head?_

_His hair looks funny._

"Now class," Ms. Nygus interrupted the whispering group of students. "Kid's feeling a little bit nervous because it's his first day. So I want you all to be welcoming and friendly, okay?"

The class erupted in a simultaneous "okay" which made Kid feel a little better.

"Now Kid, I'd like you to sit right next to Maka and Liz, okay?" The teacher pointed forward to two girls in the front of the room. Kid obliged and walked towards the group of kindergarteners. After he sat down, the girl to his left, blonde with two pigtails and green eyes, waved at him, giving him a large smile.

"Hi, Kid. My name's Maka."

"I'm Liz," the girl to his right exclaimed. She'd was also blonde, but she had her hair down instead. She pointed to another girl with short, blonde hair right next to her. "And this is my sister, Patty."

"Hi, Kid!" she exclaimed. I hope we can be friends!"

"Now class," Ms. Nygus interrupted, motioning the "be quiet" signal. "You can talk to Kid later. Now let's begin."


	2. Building Blocks and Building Friendships

"And that's how you draw a giraffe!" Patty smiled. She swung her legs happily as she showed Kid her drawing. She handed Kid a bright yellow crayon. "Here, you try."

Kid gingerly took the crayon from the blonde's hands and began copying her drawing on his own separate piece of paper. He eyed her drawing carefully, trying to get it just right.

"Not like that silly!" she giggled as she pointed towards the neck of Kid's "giraffe". "His neck's not long enough!"

Kid watched intently as the blonde tried to fix his drawing. Across the room, Maka, Soul, and Liz watched curiously.

"I dunno why the rest of the class thinks he's scary," Maka smiled. "I think he's nice."

"Well Patty seems to like him," Liz interjected.

"Yeah, but Patty likes _everybody_," Soul interrupted. "I dunno 'bout him. He looks kinda freaky."

"Hey, that's not nice," Maka huffed. "It's only his first day. You should try talking to him." She glanced around for a few seconds. "Hey, where's Black Star?"

"Over here!" The three turned their heads to find the eager blue-haired boy standing in front of a large pile of blocks.

"Black Star," Liz huffed exasperatedly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make the biggest, bestest tower ever!" He puffed his chest proudly. "But I need someone to help me make it." He scanned the large, colorful room until he found Kid and Patty sitting at a large table, still drawing their pictures.

"Hey, new kid!" Black Star yelled across the room. He ran excitedly towards the drawing table to get Kid's attention. "Ya wanna help me build this tower?"

"Uh-uh!" Patty got in front of Kid before he could interject. "Kid's drawin' giraffes with me!"

"Aw, come on," the blue-haired boy pouted. "Can't you draw with someone else?"

"Hey, Patty," Liz interjected as she walked over to the drawing table. "I'll draw with you if you want. Besides, I think Kid's done enough drawing today."

Patty smiled and gave a cheery "okay!" as she began to draw with her sister. No longer having a choice, Kid hopped out of his little chair and followed the overly-excited blue-haired boy.

"Hey, your name's Kid, right?" He asked as they reached the giant pile of multi colored blocks.

"Um...y-yeah…" the tiny reaper squeaked out. Black Star's overly agitated attitude made Kid even more nervous. "W-what's your name?"

"Huh, me?" Black Star smirked as he turned around and puffed his chest out once more. "I am the amazing Black Star! And we are gonna make the biggest, bestest, tower ever!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay. Now put that block up here."<p>

"A-are you sure? It's pretty tall already."

"No, no! We gotta make it even bigger!"

Kid stood on the tips of his toes to get another brightly colored block to the top. "There." He smiled proudly at how tall the multi-colored tower had gotten. As he scoped the large building of blocks, he looked at the base of the tower and frowned.

"Hey," Black Star nudged Kid's shoulder. "What'sa matter?"

"We need more blocks down here," the tiny reaper pointed towards the base of the tower. "Or it's gonna fall down."

The blue-haired kindergartner chuckled. "No it's not." Black Star grabbed a red block. "Come on, it's still not tall enough."

Kid ran towards the eager kindergartner. "Wait!" he urged. "Don't do that yet!"

"Almost t-there," Black Star struggled to get the block to the top.

"Stop! Don't do that or it's gonna-"

*crash*

"-fall down…"

"...Ouchie…" the blue-haired kindergartner muttered.

The tiny reaper stared shockingly at the remains of their tower, Black Star on the top of it.

"Black Star!" Kid ran toward the fallen kindergartner. "A-are you okay?"

Black Star got up from the ruins of the their creation. As he looked back at the pile of blocks, he couldn't help but begin to laugh.

"That was fun," the blue-haired kindergartner giggled. "Hey, wanna make another one?"

Kid looked back at his new friend. "Sure. And let's make this one even bigger."


End file.
